Just a little piece of love
by Shu loves Yuki
Summary: dos familias que se unen, dos almas que se encuentran, dos corazones atormentados por la sociedad
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

"_Sentimientos fuertes, llenos de olores, formas y sabores. Una envoltura rosa que deja impregnado de acidez adictiva a quien le prueba. Todo eso y más es el amor. No importa de qué tipo sea. El amor es la fuente de inspiración del poeta, del escritor, del cantante. Cada uno pone en sus palabras sus sentimientos; sus alegrías, sus penas, sus desdichas y ocultos secretos. Muchas de esas emociones son descubiertas cuando uno las lee. Por que lo que uno lee no es más que el amor representado de diversas maneras, escuchado a veces, recitado otras. Amor dulce y ácido a la vez, ¿Puede acaso existir un amor sin palabras? ¿Puede el sentimiento ser tan grande, abarcar tanto, como para que se entienda sin estos medios?... yo creo que sí. Que con una mirada, con un solo gesto, podemos encontrar el amor en las personas a nuestro alrededor, sentirlo flotar en el aire en el cariño de todos los días. Eso es Amor… y si lo ves por ahí, no dejes que se vaya. Cuídalo y cultívalo"_

_A mi koi, Eiri Yuki_

Los ojos violetas se pasearon por la amplia sala de aquella notaria, frotándose los ojitos cansado, refunfuñando por que su padre le hubiese sacado tan temprano de su camita tibia.

Reprimió un nuevo bostezo con la mano pequeña, pasándola luego por los rosados cabellos que caían sobre su frente.

El sonido de la única puerta frente a él se escuchó, dejando ver al hombre castaño, causante de la infamia de levantarle temprano, el que llevaba de la mano a una morena de facciones dulces.

¡Papá!- exclamó el niño, que no aparentaba tener más de cinco años.

Nee, Shu-Chan, conoce a mamá- sonrió el joven, tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña cosita rosada, acercándola a la mujer.

¿Uesugi-Sama?-

Iie, Shindou-Sama- acotó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño y la movía de arriba abajo, imitando un saludo

¡Okaeri, Mamá!- finalizó con una sonrisa Shuichi, aún en los brazos de su padre.

"_Un olor cítrico…? …Cerezas Silvestres"_

Los tres salieron por fin de la sala, bajando por las escaleras de caracol que tanto mareaban y asustaban al pequeño. Una vez fuera del edificio y frente a ellos, se encontraron con tres niños de edades alejadas, todos miraron intensamente al pelirosado.

Estos son tus hermanos, Shuichi…

Y en ese momento, sus ojitos violetas chocaron con unos dorados, que en ese momento le sonrieron dulcemente.

"_Momento crítico…"_

Fue dejado en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba a un rubio, una castaña y un moreno. Sonrió tímido, esperando dar una primera buena impresión, dirigiendo cada tanto su mirada a ese par de felinos y mimosos ojos.

Nah! Tú debes ser Shuichi, ¿verdad? ¡Kaa-san se pasa la vida hablando de ti!- exclamó el más pequeño de los hermanos, mirándole con un par de ojos azules grandes y brillantes- ¡Y ese cabello! Jooo… ¡también lo quiero así! ¡Y qué ojos que tienes! ¿Son de verdad?

¡¡Tatsuha!- gritó la castaña, la mayor, caminando hacia el niño, no dándole tiempo para anticipar el jalón de orejas que siguió al grito- ¡Discúlpate!

¡Jooo! ¡Mika-Chan! ¡Déjame!- gimió, agarrándole las trenzas que llevaba la niña y tirando de ellas, haciéndola lanzar un chillido. Una pelea de dimensiones épicas comenzó a tres metros de los dos adultos y los únicos niños que no habían pronunciado palabra.

Shuichi sonrió divertido, aquella escena le recordaba las muchas peleas que tenía con Hiro-chan, su vecino desde que tenía memoria, por ver quien comía primero los Pocky's de fresa que les regalaba la mamá de su amigo, claro que era él quien siempre ocupaba el puesto que ahora tenía Tatsuha.

… Eiri- dijo una voz suave, pero segura.

¿Ah?

Me llamo Eiri…- volvió a repetir el chico rubio, dándole una sonrisa al pelirosado. El niño amó el color de esos ojos a los que había estado mirando furtivamente. Intrigado al ver aquel color "amarillo" del cabello de su hermano y esos ojos dorados penetrantes, tan extraños como los suyos propios, se acercó a él. - ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió de nuevo el mayor, sonrojándose ante la mirada violeta que le escudriñaba. Odiaba sentirse observado, sobre todo cuando las causas eran su cabello y ojos.

¡Eiri-nii-chan tiene lindos ojos!- exclamó el más chico, alzándose al momento de pegarse al rubio, apoyando sus palmas en el pecho cubierto por una camiseta azul.

"_Vergüenza Súbita…"_

Un sonrojo aún más violento que el anterior golpeó con fuerza el rostro del chico, sintiéndose claramente aludido al llamado de "Nii-Chan". Sintió la mirad de su madre y su ahora padre clavadas en su espalda, obligándose a calmar su repentina euforia.

Shu-chan también tiene ojos bonitos- respondió acariciando el cabello del niño. Dejándole ver una sonrisa cálida que se ensanchó aún más al ver venir por la acera a dos personas conocidas caminando hacia ellos.

La estilizada figura de un rubio que sonreía tranquilo a Mika al verla peleando con Tatsuha, seguido de un peliverde de apariencia andrógena, que dirigió una mirada coqueta al moreno más chico.

Llegaron hasta ellos, uno con una chica colgada del brazo y el otro con un crío de 6 años colgando de su espalda, todo sonrojado y exaltado.

El de ojos violetas les miró interrogante.

A Mika-Chan le gusta Tohma-San- le confió el rubio, dirigiendo una mirada sobrada a la chica- ellos son novios…- el pelirosa le sonrió tomándole el brazo y preguntándole mudamente por los otros dos- a Tat-Chan le gusta Sakuma-San…

No obtuvo respuesta del niño. Le miró.

¿Y a Eiri-nii-chan no le gusta nadie?- sonrió por la pregunta inocente, negando- ¿Yo no le gusto a Eiri-nii-chan?- un puchero adornó esos labios de fresa, haciéndolos ver brillantes. Juntando fuerzas, el rubio sonrió con más intensidad.

De ahora en adelante me gusta Shu-Chan.

¡¡Wiii! ¡Shu Chan quiere mucho a Eiri-nii-chan!- exclamó mirando al cielo.

"_Cómo puedes querer a alguien si acabas de conocerlo…?"_


	2. 1 Dream

Capítulo 1: "Dream"

-Ya me vooooOooooOoooyyy!- gritó con fuerza una voz dulce y melodiosa, cansada ya de reproducir el mismo texto por tercera vez.

-Te escuché la primera vez, Shuichi- respondió otra, con un acento entre divertido y molesto, dejando apreciar el cuerpo que salía del cuarto de baño con unos pantalones a medio abrochar y el cabello rubio goteando.

-¡Pero no me has contestado!- gimió, fingiendo un puchero agradable.

-Ya… estaba duchándome, seguro no me escuchaste por el agua…- mintió.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos violetas le miraron insistentemente, refulgiendo.

-Sí

-¿Enserio?

-Sí….- empezaba a mosquearse.

-¡Te quiero Eiri-Nii-Chan!- rió, dándole un beso a la mejilla al mismo tiempo que daba un saltito para alcanzarla, logrando sólo un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Eso duele!

-¡Ya no eres un niño!- vociferó.

-¡Jooo!¡Ya van dos días que me golpeas por despedirme de beso! Eso nunca antes de había molestado… ¡Nii-chan…!

-¡Y no me llames así! Demonios… ¡tienes ya 15 años!

El chico pelirosado no contestó a lo último, simplemente quitó su cara del ángulo visual de su hermano con una mueca dolida que el otro no pudo ver. Sintió nostalgia de su familia, radicada en Norte América hace algunos años… Eiri nunca le había corrido así de su lado, ni siquiera la mañana anterior… pensó que quizás podría ir a casa de Mika-Chan… después de todo ella había quedado a cargo de Tatsuha, como Eiri de él, y sabría que no le molestaría tenerlo en la casa… pero Tohma-San le miraba de forma extraña… por eso no había querido irse con ellos, eligiendo al rubio que recién empezaba su carrera como novelista.

"_Ahogó el sollozo que intentó escapar de su garganta…"._

Había pasado esos últimos años viviendo con Eiri… compartiendo al principio la misma cama, tomando en cuenta de que él sólo tenía once años cuando le era permitido hacer eso… vio el cielo, que mostraba claras intenciones de llover. Creyó recordar que el informe del clima decía algo sobre una tormenta. Tembló inconscientemente.

-Vale… me voy…- gimió acercándose a la puerta, siendo jalado de pronto hacia atrás, quedando semi recostado en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-Cuídate… y no llegues tarde- pronunció con voz suave contra los cabellos rosados, depositando un beso casto en ellos, percibiendo el olor a fresas silvestres del shampoo que tanto había insistido Shuichi en adquirir. El niño se sonrojó.

-Haiiiii!- exclamó, llegando a la puerta, dándole vuelta a la perilla para salir cuanto antes de la casa.

-Ya vete baka, se te hace tarde para las clases- insistió.

"_Y salió de la casa, sonriéndole de forma dulce, soñadora…"_

El rubio se quedó mirando un buen rato el camino que había tomado su pequeño desde la ventana. Nunca se cansaba de verlo. Amaba esas expresiones divertidas que formaba su rostro infantil, que poco había cambiado con el tiempo.

Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla, a tocar el lugar que esos labios que se le antojaban dulces habían besado. Sí. Por que desde hacía ya cuatro años que deseaba intensamente al menor.

Había comenzado como cualquier cosa… después de todo, a los 16 años despertar con una erección, era normal, ¿Verdad?. Pero no se había acabado todo ahí. El fantasma de su hermanito le perseguía a todos lados. El baño. La cama. La cocina. A todo lugar donde el rubio iba, también iba el de ojos violetas.

Suspiró… de eso habían pasado ya cuatro años… cuatro largos y dolorosos años donde había aprendido a tranquilizar su cuerpo para que no se notara nada extraño cuando el pequeño ocasionaba aquellas reacciones. Fue convirtiéndose en uno de los escritores más jóvenes de Japón, explotando el recurso de las temáticas amorosas. Aunque siempre tuvieran un desenlace trágico.

Conforme a su edad las descripciones se hacían cada vez más perfectas, incluso las escenas habían subido de intensidad. Sus gustos habían cambiado, escribiendo para sí mismo historias que nunca serían publicadas por el uso extremo del sadismo en ellas.

Se preguntó que cara pondría Shu-chan si algún día las leyera… bueno… considerando lo poco que leía, podría decir que nunca le reprocharía esos gustos… aunque hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver a su niño enfundado en cuero.

Su estómago se revolvía sólo de pensarlo. Sólo con ver a ese adolescente sus hormonas salían disparadas a algún lugar sin retorno…

Shuichi no sabía que eran hermanos legales… o si lo sabía lo ocultaba muy bien. Para él siempre habían sido hermanos de verdad, como solía decirles a las personas que les comparaban por su diferencia física.

Paseó semidesnudo por la sala hasta llegar a un estante lleno de libros, sacando el que se encontraba más alto. Un tomo exclusivo de hacía décadas atrás. ¿Quizás era del Marqués de Sade? No tenía más referencia que las ilustraciones que acompañaban los relatos que había en el libro, relamiéndose los labios al imaginar a Shuichi en una de esas tantas posturas.

-Tan excitante…- susurró, leyendo el último pasaje del grueso tomo, volviendo a acomodarlo en la parte alta del estante, lejos del alcance del niño. Y de Tatsuha…

Cerró sus ojos cuando se acostó sobre el sillón de cuero, regalo de Tohma, a descansar, con las mejillas encendidas de excitación. Debía calmarse. Shu volvería a media tarde, con todo un día que contarle y él no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo dejándose llevar por las mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear en su estómago.

Llevó su mano abajo… pasando suavemente por su pecho y firme estómago… gruñendo en frustración al alcanzar el borde del pantalón sin abrochar y escuchar sonar el insistente teléfono. Con una mueca de angustia fue acercándose a la mesita junto a la entrada, descolgando el dichoso aparato.

-¿Diga?- su voz sonó ronca. Sintió arder sus mejillas al notarlo.

-¡Eiriiiiiiiii!- saludó la siempre jovial voz de su hermano moreno, teniendo que alejar un metro el auricular de su cuerpo- ¡Te oyes cansado, Nii Chan! A saber qué estarías haciendo…

-¡Calla esa boca!- fue la respuesta inmediata, que hizo que a Tatsuha se le congelara la espalda con sólo oír el tono gélido que había en ella… al parecer nuevamente había hecho enojar al rubio- ¿Qué quieres?

-Joo! Iba a avisarte que iré a visitarte el sábado… es decir… ¡mañana! ¡Mika Chan y Tohma se van a Nueva York a ver a nuestros padres!- se apresuró a explicar antes que el otro le dejara hablando solo con el aparato.

-¿Y tú no puedes ir con ellos?

-¡Pero mira que eres malo! Había pensado en quedarme jugando con Shuichi por la noche, así no te molestaríamos, ne?- una sonrisita que no pudo ser vista se dejó entrever en esos labios juguetones.

-Con ustedes dos jugando aquí menos podré concentrarme, olvídalo.

-¡Te veo mañana a mediodía Nii Chan! ¡Cuelgo!- y antes de que siquiera Eiri pudiera hacerle callar, lo hizo el menor…

Tatsuha era cada vez peor… iba a su casa el día y a la hora que se le ocurría, ¿no entendía que ellos también tenían una vida? ¡Su vida con Shuichi era perfecta tal y como estaba! Bueno… quizás si el niño supiera aquellos deseos incontrolables no sería una relación cien por ciento agradable… pero… él nunca lo sabría… sólo tenía que controlarse unos años más.

El pelirosa seguro que iniciaba la Universidad y ya le dejaría menos tiempo a eso para preocuparse por si su hermano mayor sufría reacciones inesperadas. Aunque las cosas se complicarían si lo descubriera antes… ese cuarto vacío podría albergar perfectamente una cama para el chico sin problemas, incluidos también un escritorio y algunas repisas.

Definitivamente, debía dejar de compartir cuarto con Shuichi.

Podría alegar cualquier cosa. Su desorden. Sus ronquidos durante la noche. El calor asfixiante que le abrasaba cada vez que el pequeño cuerpecito se apoyaba sin darse cuenta sobre el suyo, despertándole de inmediato y haciéndole flotar una enorme necesidad de sentirlo suyo…

¡No! Definitivamente la última excusa no era nada buena…

Suspiró una última vez antes de encerrarse en el estudio y hacer unas llamadas y algunos faxeos desde ahí. Necesitaba esa cama nueva ¡YA!

Shuichi observó confuso aquel camión grande parado frente a su departamento, sonriendo al pensar que se tratarían de nuevos vecinos y que para variar estos sí tendrían niños con los cuales jugar –ya estaba cansado de las abuelitas- se acercó corriendo, con la mochila al hombro, vistiendo el traje negro del instituto medio desabrochado, cosa que supo de inmediato que Eiri le reprocharía.

Grande su sorpresa al ver a su hermano mayor firmando unos papeles al hombre, que supuso dueño del camión porque estaba vestido de blanco y el eslogan de ambos coincidía, con un jadeo vio a Eiri sonreír al hombre cuando le devolvía los papeles y entrar de nuevo a la casa. Se apresuró para llegar a la puerta, tocando el timbre.

La puerta le fue abierta de inmediato, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que el otro la hubiese cerrado, lanzándose de inmediato a los brazos del más grande.

-¡Ya lleguéééé!- exclamó de forma alegre, sin despegársele ni un poquito.

-Si no me lo dices no me hubiese dado cuenta…- comentó con sarcasmo, bufando en el cuello del chico, ocasionándole unas deliciosas cosquillas. Tomó al niño de la cintura, bajándole de su cuerpo.

-Nee, Eiri, ¿Qué has comprado?

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- estrechó sus ojos dorados felonamente, estaba seguro de haber calculado la hora de entrega para que el chico no se diera cuenta.

-Pues porque cuando he llegado estabas firmando unos papeles a un hombre vestido de blanco… ¡Dime, dime! ¿Me has comprado un regalo?- una gotita bajó por el rostro de Eiri, no quería imaginarse la carita de decepción del pelirosa.

-Sí… claro… un regalo para Shu-chan…- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Enserio? ¡¡Sugoiii!- exclamó el niño, dándole un abrazo fuerte, notando al hacerlo que tras la espalda del escritor habían tiradas quién sabe cuantas cajas vacías o llenas de chucherías- ¿Dónde está?

-En el ex cuarto oscuro- comentó con una sonrisita malévola. Un escalofrío recorrió al niño pequeño, descolgándose del cuello del rubio. Esa era la habitación donde Eiri solía dejarle si hacía travesuras.

-¡Vooyy!- y dicho y hecho, el rubio vio como el chico dejaba un caminito de humo al correr a ese lugar. Le siguió, más calmado que el otro claro está… suspiró cuando de la carita del niño se borró la sonrisa…

-¿Y bien?-preguntó

-¿Tatsu-chan va a venir a pasar la semana con nosotros?- inquirió el niño, sonriendo nervioso, con los ojos a punto de derramar una lagrimita.

-No, Shu-chan… esta es tú nueva habitación.

El decorado era exquisito… si que parecía que Eiri se había tomado su ti8empo en pensarlo, había ya puesto un papel mural de colores rosas y celestes, un matizado que semejaba el cielo de un ocaso. La cama que podría albergar perfectamente a dos personas con suaves y blancas sábanas. El color que más agradaba a su niño. Todo había sido planeado para que le gustara. La ventana con nuevas cortinas, el escritorio con las pertenencias del pelirosa sobre él. Absolutamente todo.

-¿No te gusta?- la voz fuerte y dura ahogó el sollozo que escapó de los labios del chico, volviendo a mirarle con los ojitos entrecerrados por las lágrimas que fluían de ellos. ¡Él no quería alejarse de Eiri!

-¡No! Eiri… yo ¡yo no quiero esta habitación!- confesó, al momento que un ataque de hipo le impedía seguir hablando.

-Te estás comportando como un niño. Y ya no lo eres- declaró fríamente… contradiciendo sus propios pensamientos. Para él su Shuichi siempre sería un niño a quien había que proteger. Pero cuando veía ese rostro bañado en lágrimas, esa carita sonrojada por la vergüenza de llorar frente a quien tanto admiraba… su mente se confundía e imágenes que no deberían llegaban a su cerebro, ocasionándole un calor que empezaba en su vientre y terminaba un poco más abajo.

-¡Pero… pero!- llevó sus manos a la cara, tapándola, dispuesto a seguir con su berrinche hasta que al otro se le ocurriera alguna cosa para calmarle, su corazón pareció dejar de latir cuando unos brazos fuertes le rodearon, acercándole a un pecho que olía de las mil maravillas.

-Deja ya de llorar… yo dormiré contigo esta noche…

Un sonrojo aún más fuerte invadió el rostro de Shuichi que continúo abrazado a su hermano. Los sentimientos empezaban a despertar demasiado rápido en su corazón y en su cuerpo. Esa noche… miró las paredes de la habitación que tanto miedo despertaba en él… esa noche, su querido hermano dormiría con él.


	3. 2 Night

Capítulo 2: "Night"

No recordaba desde cuándo tenía esos extraños temblores en su cuerpo cuando el rubio le miraba, cuando le dedicaba una mirada o cuando le abrazaba.

Sólo sabía que ese sentimiento no podía ser nada malo. Le llenaba de paz, de calidez, de una dulzura increíble. Aún cuando su hermano aparentaba ser frío y distante sabía cuanto le quería.

Pero… se empezaba a preocupar… su cuerpo adolescente le traicionaba en un dos por tres ante los dobles sentidos que solía ocupar el más grande con su humor irónico, que casi siempre resultaba dañarlo.

Era la inocencia hecha carne. Incapaz de pensar mal acerca de cualquier persona, en especial de su hermano, se quitó la ropa aún dentro del baño, para seguidamente colocarse el piajama de colores brillantes.

Su cuerpo dio un saltito cuando la voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, llamándole a cenar. Casi lo había olvidado.

Salió por fin, con el cabello goteando por la reciente ducha y calzando unas pantuflas de color anaranjado fluorescente que, dicho sea de paso, le quedaban enormes.

El ceño fruncido de Eiri fue lo primero que vio al levantar la cara; esos ojos dorados escudriñándole, los mismos que causaban las reacciones que ya antes había analizado.

-Mira que por esas casualidades de la vida iba ya mismo a cenar- comentó con una sonrisita nerviosa, resbalándole por la sien una gotita de sudor.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué pasó con todo el rato que llevo llamándote?

-Etto…- se quedó un momento inmóvil, pensando en que podría responderle- me lo debes por lo de esta mañana. Alegaste que estabas en la ducha y por eso no contestaste, ¿Verdad? Yo estaba ahí mismo- terminó, usando la agradable sonrisa que siempre era capaz de apagar las ganas de matarle que Eiri pudiera tener.

-Pequeño crío…-masculló- anda, vamos que se enfría…

Enfriar… eso necesitaba Shuichi ahora. ¡Algo que le bajara el calor que había subido por sus mejillas al sentirse atravesado de un lado a otro por la mirada, siempre seria, del rubio!

Volvió su mirada al mayor al momento de sentarse en la silla frente a él, perdiéndose en los movimientos que hacía al cortar la carne, al llevarla a su boca y luego masticarla con parsimonia. Trató de imaginarse a qué sabría esa boca.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. ¡No podía pensar esas cosas! ¡Menos con su hermano mayor que ahora le miraba fijamente!... sudó salvajemente cuando el otro carraspeó.

-¿Está malo?

-¿Uh?

-la comida, baka… no comes, ¿No te gusta la carne?- el rostro del pelirosado enrojeció sólo de escuchar esa palabra. El pedazo que sostenía el tenedor del rubio le miraba, diciéndole indirectamente que ella sí podía estar dentro de la boca de Eiri. Dio un grito molesto- ¿Shu?

-Gomen!- se levantó de un golpe, tomando el plato entre sus manos y lanzándose a comerlo rápidamente, ¿qué no le gustaba la comida que preparaba para él? ¡Si la amaba! ¡Era aún más deliciosa que los pocky's de fresa!

Notó como su hermano le miraba y le escuchó suspirar con fuerza, terminando de comer al mismo tiempo que él, que se había atorado con un pedazo de brócoli.

-Terminé!- exclamó, dejando el pobre plato en la mesa de un golpe.

-Vaya… si que eres rápido… Tatsuha vendrá mañana al mediodía…- comentó, curvando su boca en una sonrisa, recogiendo los cubiertos y perdiéndose de la vista del niño al entrar en la cocina. Shuichi se relajó y se tiró sobre el sillón a descansar…

¿A descansar?

Parecía que desde que había tocado el mueble que no podía despegar el olor del otro de su nariz. Al parecer estaba todo impregnado en él, por todos lados, el olor incluso de los mild seven que fumaba.

Su cuerpo se fue entumeciendo de a poco, cansado por el agotador día en el instituto… sus ojos violetas se sintieron pesados, en extremo… las pestañas negras acabaron por decorar su cara cuando por fin los párpados cayeron.

Estaba en un lugar soleado. Hacia calor. Muchísimo calor. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba dejándola sobre una cerca de madera pintada de blanco, que hacia de pared entre cada rancho de aquel lugar.

Sonrió mirando al horizonte, aún no se divisaban los caballos en los que vendrían sus padres y dos de sus hermanos, con sus respectivas visitas.

Se acercó a hurtadillas al establo, riendo por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta apenas hubo atravesado el umbral.

Lo vislumbró apenas su vista se dirigió al frente: grande, robusto de un color crema que hasta se le hacía apetecible.

Caminó hasta a él, frotándole la cabeza con ambas manos, dándole cortos besos, resfriegos con su cara, arrancando un sonido que indicaba la satisfacción de aquel. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shu.

Llevó su mano por todo el largo, apretándole juguetón cada cierto momento, hasta que de un impulso se montó sobre él. Rápido. Duro.

Sin tener cargos de conciencia por subirse sobre el caballo de su hermano mayor.

Un calor abrasador le despertó… se encontraba en la más completa oscuridad… elevó un poco la mirada, topándose con un escritorio que no conocía… pero que había visto alguna vez…

¡Claro! Era el mismo que Eiri había comprado para su nueva habitación… lo que significaba que…

Aquel calor lo producía otro cuerpo y no el suyo… ¿O sí? Ni siquiera había tenido uno de esos sueños "raros"… además los caballos eran agradables y mansos! Un sueño con caballos no podía ser el causante de la reacción ya tan bien conocida que experimentaba ahora, ¿cierto?

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose solo en la cama… sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de un momento a otro… Eiri le había dicho que dormiría con él…

¿Era mentira…?

Con suavidad se levantó de la cama, procurando tener los ojos cerrados para no ver aquellas paredes que tanto le disgustaban… que tantos recuerdos amargos le traían. Se levantó a tientas, esperando recordar dónde estaba la dichosa puerta, encontrándola con suerte y saliendo de la habitación rápido.

Quedó apoyado en la pared, mirando fijamente el suelo, sin percatarse del estado en que se encontraban sus pantalones, ni la "curiosa" reacción de su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos violetas con fuerza, tragando saliva al mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano… seguro no le molestaría que fuera… ¡Por que después de todo le había engañado vilmente!

Caminó apresurado, sin mirar jamás atrás, temía encontrarse con un fantasma, y abrió la puerta de la pieza de Eiri suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Le vio tendido bajo las mantas, durmiendo de forma pacífica… se le acercó, sentándose a su lado, y dejando caer su peso entre las sábanas, se acurrucó a su cuerpo, notando enseguida algo que punzaba cuando cerraba las piernas…

¡Por Kami! ¿Y si justo en ese momento al rubio se le ocurría despertar…?

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡E-Ei-chan!- sudó frío bajo el pijama, tratando de alejarse y de que el otro no notara lo que no debía estar despierto a esas horas.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿No puedes dormir solo?- el rubio comenzaba a incorporarse en la cama y por consiguiente a destaparse, ¡Lo que no era bueno!

- Eh, sí… o sea no… es decir… - decir qué? ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué había tenido un sueño con un caballo y que misteriosamente una erección había aparecido en su pantalón?

- Eso es probable… un caballo… ¿acaso no has leído los libros que hay en esa repisa después de todos los años que llevas durmiendo aquí?

Hablar solo era perjudicial después de todo… iba a tener que empezar a hacerle caso a Hiro sobre que decir inconscientemente lo que piensas no es siempre bueno…

-¿Libros?- fue lo único que atinó a decir después de taparse con un manojo de sábanas.

-Claro- se sentó en la cama. El pelirosado ya se veía venir, en ambos sentidos, una cátedra sobre sexualidad- los caballos son desde hace mucho símbolos sexuales…- miró los ojos salvajes de Eiri, como si de pronto quisieran devorarlo… Bah!- a que te lo estabas pasando de maravilla montándolo.

-Sí….- no alcanzó a entender el doble sentido de la frase a tiempo. Un fuerte rubor subió por su rostro, dejándole como fresa hasta las orejas y frente a su hermano, con las manos a la altura de su ingle sobre la sabana delgada que le cubría.

-Vete, no quiero dormir con niños que tienen las hormonas a tope…- Shuichi le vio darse la vuelta en la cama y taparse hasta los hombros en un gesto indiferente.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tú dijiste que pasarías la noche conmigo!- le removió fuerte por la espalda.

-En el estado que estás cualquiera podría haber pasado la noche contigo…

-¿E-Estado…?- Miró su entrepierna, que comenzaba a hacerse un bulto más notorio ante la voz suave y pausada del mayor.

Antes de poder siquiera advertirlo la sábana le fue quitada de las manos dejando a la vista su ropa interior… algo abultada….

-Así

-¿Así?- dijo en una respuesta casi automática llevando sus manos hasta el lugar que era observado casi con devoción por el rubio- no mires…- suplicó, lleno de vergüenza infantil.

-¿Porqué no?

-Por que… por que… ¡por que no!- exclamó, escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermano, notando como su erección aumentaba al hacerlo.

No puede ser… ¿Es por Nii Chan que siento así? ¿Es por él que mi cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera que cuando veo el canal para adultos cuando él sale? 

Las manos pálidas de Eiri le rodearon con firmeza, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, dejando la humedad de Shuichi muy cerca de sus muslos… pero el niño no debía saber que su cuerpo también había comenzado a pedir a gritos el otro, pero él estaba cubierto con la sábana, así que no debía sentirse observado ni mucho menos avergonzado…

-Tranquilo…- oyó Shichi que le decía al oído… Yuki había empezado a hacer círculos imaginarios en la espalda del pelirosa.

-N-No puedo…- respondió, con la voz agitada, comenzando a moverse contra el otro cuerpo en un vaivén arrítmico.

-¿No querrás terminar sobre mí, verdad Shu Chan?- y aquella voz que le hablaba suave y seductora… iba a terminar creyendo que su rubio hermano sentía algo por él… que sentía el mismo tipo de "cariño" que le tenía.

-¿Terminar? ¿Qué es eso?- una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del más grande, bajando la cabeza derrotado…

-olvídalo, sólo tranquilízate y duerme…- le soltó, volviendo a acostarse sin decir algo más. Reparó en su cabello rubio cayéndose de forma despreocupada en la almohada, sedoso, brillante… acercó su mano a ellos antes de meterse también en la cama- Oye…- escuchó decir con un mohín molesto- vete a tu cama

-¡Una promesa es una promesa, Eiri!- le reclamó el pequeño, inflando graciosamente sus mejillas, coloreándolas.

-Ya vale… sólo déjame dormir a mí…

El niño tragó duro… respiró agitado una última vez… si se tranquilizaba todo estaría bien… tal como le había dicho su hermano, ¿Verdad? Y como esperaba, lentamente su erección que antes había estado erguida comenzó a disminuir.

Sonrió complacido… volvía a ser un chico normal (qué entiende por normal este niño?), así que se arropó hasta las orejas y se volteó hacia el mismo lado del rubio, acomodándose perfectamente tras él, obligando a sus cortas piernas el amoldarse a las otras, para quedar prácticamente pegado a la espalda de su hermano.

Te quiero, Eiri-nii-chan…- susurró despacio… por lo que había notado en la mañana, no debía dirigirse de esa forma infantil jamás al mayor.

Yo también te quiero, Shu…

Y el niño sonrió… abrazándose más a su hermano, cansado, sin hacer caso al sonido de la ciudad que suponía debía dormir, ni al molesto tic tac del reloj, ni tampoco al bulto que sintió de pronto en el pantalón de Eiri.


	4. 3 With You

Capítulo 3: "With You"

La mañana se hacía presente para el rubio hermano mayor… así se lo demostraba ya el molesto sol que atravesaba las persianas por entre cada pequeña rendija y el sonido característico de su estómago vacío.

Con cuidado de no despertar el cuerpo pequeño aferrado a él se fue soltando de cada uno de los agarres a los que le tenía sometido su hermanito… Dios… ¿Cómo era capaz de dormir en posiciones tan incómodas? Prácticamente le tenía "envuelto" en un manojo de manos y pies imposibles de desenredar… bueno… por algo tenía años de experiencia…

Se recostó de lado, a sabiendas de que el pelirosa lo imitaría, recostándose hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, dándole así la espalda y el momento preciso en que se hubo desecho de cada brazo y pierna suyo.

Suspiró.

Se levantó con desgana, arrastrando los pies por la mullida alfombra y tocando su sexo por sobre el pijama… Shuichi sí que sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Aunque no fuera consciente de aquello.

Una sombra pasó justo frente a sus ojos, dejó la tarea que había comenzado, quitando su mano de aquel privado lugar…

Momento… no había nadie más en la casa aparte de él y su crío molesto… apretó los puños, comenzando a caminar con decisión por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y el baño con la salita y la cocina.

Un objeto rompiéndose.

¿Un ladrón?

Con pasos aún más rápidos y seguros que los anteriores llegó a la sala, aún a oscuras gracias a las cortinas gruesas que había en cada uno de los ventanales, pudiendo distinguir una figura masculina que cargaba con lo que parecía ser un bolso.

A kami-sama gracias que Shuichi estaba dormido.

Con renovadas fuerzas se aproximó al intruso, tomándole del hombro con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se flectaba y se preparaba para dar un golpe en la cara de quién quiera que fuese.

Un sonido sordo.

Dos rostros que se miraban, reconociéndose en la oscuridad como en un espejo cubierto de polvo producto del tiempo en que no había sido usado…

Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Hooolaaa hermaniiitoooo!- sí… era la molesta voz de Tatsuha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

El rubio le soltó resignado… bien…. No era un ladrón… pero bien podría haber asestado el golpe "sin intención" contra su rostro.

-Jooo! ¡Pero si te he llamado ayer! ¿Lo has olvidado? ¡Claro! ¡Pero si es que siempre has preferido que el pequeño Shu esté a tu lado! ¿Qué le diré a mamá? "¡Eiri-nii-chan no me quiere!"- soltó de golpe el moreno, incluyendo dentro de su extenso discurso una burla hacia la manera afectiva que tenía el muchachito más joven de dirigirse al rubio.

-Deja eso, Tatsuha. Claro que sabía que vendrías… pero… por el amor a tu madre… ¡son las 7 de la mañana!- un puño se alzó amenazador nuevamente. El morocho retrocedió dos pasos.

-Calma, calma… reprende a Mika por eso, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su esposo después de dos semanas en Kyoto con Padre…

Se miraron de forma dura unos instantes más. El mayor de los hermanos apenas podía creer que ese que tenía al frente acababa de cumplir los diez y seis años hacía poco… ¡Si ya casi le alcanzaba en altura, lo mismo que sucedía con Mika, a pesar de ser una mujer... se preguntaba si ya habría pasado a Seguchi.

El único que parecía no crecer ni cambiar de rostro ni un ápice era el suave Shuichi. Todo en él inspiraba inocencia. Incluso esa pequeña excitación de la noche anterior llenaba a Eiri de ternura.

-Bien… dormirás en el cuarto de Shu…- comentó como si nada, observando las maletas del joven de ojos azules frente a él- no te quedes parado.

-¿En el cuarto de Shu? ¿Es que el niño ya se ha cansado de compartir habitación?- bromeó, tomando la bolsa de ropa y la maleta con ambas manos, siguiendo al rubio por el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de madera con un gracioso cartelito. En él podían leerse los kanjis del nombre de Shuichi en pequeños caracteres y el mismo nombre en romanji más grande, casi abarcando todo el trozo de madera de color rosa con ribetes violeta. La forma de un gato.- Si hasta este detalle es de Shu…- evocó.

-¿El viejo gato sigue vivo?- la pregunta de Eiri abriendo la puerta le descolocó. Se preguntó a qué venía esa pregunta en ese momento.

-Nop, murió poco después de que dejaran de vivir en Nueva York. Mamá cuidó de ella, pero ya estaba más en el otro lado que en este… dejó seis crías… mamá las cuida… Ne, ¿Así que aquí duerme Shu?

Dejó que le moreno le hiciese todas las preguntas que quisiera, pero contestando sólo las altamente necesarias, sin ponerle realmente demasiada atención a su hermano. Vio el reloj con forma de conejo que había frene a la cama de su pelirosa, quedándose estático viendo el segundero avanzar… 7.15 a.m… debería despertar ya a su niño, o se le haría tarde nuevamente.

-Ordena como mejor te acomode, Tatsuha.

-¿Uh? ¡¡Nii San!- el rubio le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Se veía mejor calladito.

Pasó por la cocina, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos, encendiendo uno y llevándoselo a la boca antes de volver a entrar en la habitación que compartían él y el susodicho bicho. Sin hacer mucho ruido y con una mirada pícara se sentó al lado del joven, acercando su rostro lentamente al otro, que en esos momentos suspiraba y formaba una sonrisa.

-Eiri-nii-chan…- fue el gemido que salió de esa boca, obligándole a soltar el humo que había acumulado sobre el rostro inocente.

Tapó su rostro con una mano, haciendo ruidos y lanzando maldiciones al aire al ver frustrada su broma, escuchando la tos que había agarrado el niño al entrar el humo a sus pulmones. Aunque, pensándolo bien… ese gemidito sexy del pequeño había sido capaz de recrear una escena bastante… sugerente dentro de su cabeza de escritor.

La cara de un Shuichi recién despierto y con los ojos aún levemente cerrados le inspiraban aún más las ganas que tenía de escribir sobre ese cuerpo precioso lleno de marcas proporcionadas por su boca.

-Jooo! ¿No te he dicho mil veces que no fumes aquí, nii chan?- y aquí íbamos de nuevo… la cátedra sobre el por qué fumar era malo… le miró de reojo…

-Sí, sí… ahora levanta…- hizo acopio de toda su fuerza interna para no lanzarse sobre su hermanito, enfundado en aquel pijama desabotonado hasta la cintura, que le dejaba ver mas de lo que tapaba en menos de un minuto.

-¡No estás escuchándome!- reclamó el niño, sentándose a brazos cruzados sobre la cama.

-Y no lo haré hasta que te levantes y bañes. Si sigues en cama el autobús te dejará…

Y como quien dice… a quien madruga, Kami sama ayuda… Shuichi se levantó rápido como el viento, cogiendo la misma ropa del día anterior, un par de prendas interiores, la toalla y corrió al baño, arrancando una sonrisita divertida al rubio sentado en la cama.

Sí… era divertido tener a Shu en casa... molestándole por cada pequeña cosa, yendo en su búsqueda cuando no entendía los problemas de matemática o la sintaxis de los libros de lenguaje. Sí… no había duda. Aquel niño era capaz de derretir hasta el mayor de los iceberg's… ¿y porqué no? a Yuki Eiri.

Yuki Eiri… aquel pseudónimo que usaba para firmar las novelas que hacía… aquel nombre que había tomado del apodo cariñoso que Shu le había dado cuando apenas cumplía los siete años.

"Yuki… Yuki…" había pronunciado, mirando por la ventana de la casa de su abuelo materno, en nueva York.

"¿Yuki qué, Shu chan?" su madre se había acercado al niño pequeño, tomándole en brazos, haciendo que soltara una risita agradable a sus oídos. Él no se había movido de su posición, leyendo uno de los libros de literatura antigua del abuelo, el que sostenía a Tatsuha y le contaba, junto con Mika, una que otra historia.

"La nieve… es tan blanca como Eiri-nii-chan" y se le había caído el libro, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Ahora le resultaba divertido todo aquello. La cara que había puesto el padre de Shu y su madre cuando escucharon el apelativo y las risas de Tatsuha… y la sonrisa siempre tranquila del novio de su hermana cuando lo supo... eso no le hacía gracia ¬¬U…

Se sentó sobre la cama deshecha, prendiendo el segundo cigarrillo del día, escuchando el caer del agua en el baño. Sí… podría decir que había entrado para lavarse los dientes e irse a desayunar… y… quizás… sólo quizás… diera una miradita para hacer enojar al pelirosa.

Se levantó con paso decidido… avanzó… uno… dos… tres… cinco pasos más y era suyo…

-¡Niiii-Saaaaan!

Demonios… había estado taaan cerca…

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Tatsuha?

-Jooo! ¿Así tratas a tu hermanito querido del alma, Eiri?

-No eres mi hermanito querido del alma… ¿qué quieres?- el cigarro parecía a punto de ser partido por esos dientes… una vena hinchada se veía con toda claridad en la sien del rubio… desvió su rostro para evitar ver el de su gota de agua sonriéndole con picardía. ¿Porqué sospechaba que Tatsuha sabía algo que él no?- Entraste sin avisar…- dijo, como si eso pudiese tener algún efecto sobre el moreno y un repentino cargo de conciencia de apoderara de él.

-¡Claro que llamé! Pero tú parecías estar más entretenido en mirar la araña muerta del techo que en poner atención a los golpes en la puerta…- hizo un puchero… seguramente el loco de cabello verde le había pegado ya esa manía.

-¿Y Ryuichi?

-Ohhh! My Honeeeeyyy!- gimió el menor agarrándose de la pierna empijamada del rubio. Perfecta salida. Pero ahora tendría que tragarse las cualidades que poseía el cantante ese- se ha tenido que quedar en N.Y… y eso que tenía tantas ganas como yo de veros a ti y a Shu…- un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del rubio.

La mitad del cigarro calló al suelo.

- Así que después de estar una semana en Kyoto con Mika y padre, ella se aburrió y se volvió a Norteamérica… pero no ha querido llevarme con ella en el avión y me envió a tu casa… ¡¡A que es cruel!... pero tu me preguntabas sobre My Money x - y la perorata parecía seguir y no acabar nunca… Eiri observó la cosa que tenía pegada en el pantalón. ¿Sería posible despegarla con algo?

-Me vale, Tatsuha… suelta ya…- sacudió la pierna, sin resultados… si iba a ser que el chico era igual de pesado que Shuichi cuando quería conseguir algo- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me dejas hacer una llamada internacional?

Un golpe resonó en todo el edificio.

-¡Kyyyyaa! ¡Sólo tenías que decir que no, Eiri!- sí… por fin le dejaba en paz… pero sólo para meterse de forma escurridiza en el baño de su habitación… prendió otro cigarro… ¿qué mal hacía en su baño?

Dio una calada tranquila…

Miró el reloj del buró tranquilamente…

Y esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando la hora en él se acercaba a las 7.40 a.m y un grito desesperado le rompía los tímpanos.

-¡Shu-chaaaaaan! ¡Te extrañaba taanto!

-¡¡¡Noooo! ¡Déjame, Tat chan!- antes de que pudiera hacer algo una bolita rosada, envuelta en una toalla del mismo color, le calló encima, mandándolo de espaldas a la cama con el peso sobre él- ¡Eiri! ¡¡¡Tatsuha me quiere violaaaar!- y ahí comprendió que aquella cosita húmeda era su niño. Lo atrapó en sus brazos, mirando con cansancio al moreno que salía del baño con la polera a medio poner.

-Si serás pervertido, Tatsuha- siseó, secando al mismo tiempo con la toalla el cabello rosa del menor de los presentes.

-No iba a hacerle nada, sólo quería que nos bañáramos juntos como cuando éramos niños- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, en signo de despreocupación. El escritor bufó.

-Shu, lo mejor es que te vistas acá, me llevo a Tatsuha afuera- y dicho y hecho, agarró al pervertido del brazo y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

El niño se quedó en la cama, sonrojado, afirmando apenas la toalla entre sus manos temblorosas. Se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando una mano le había tocado las nalgas mojadas bajo la regadera, y su temor había ido en aumento cuando después de quedarse estático una lengua se paseo por su cuello, hurgando bajo el cabello que ahí había caído.

Se volteó rápido, dando un manotazo certero a la cara de su hermano mayor tras él. Sí, por qué sabía que ese no podía ser otro que Tatsuha, Eiri jamás haría algo como eso… ¿O sí? Nah… el chico de cabellos negros siempre había actuado de esa forma.

Sonriéndole cuando eran más niños.

Acariciándole el cabello y yéndose luego más abajo, hasta el cuello.

Acorralándole cuando había cumplido los 14, alegando que quería que su primer beso se lo diera su "dulce hermanito".

Sí… sólo Tatsuha era capaz de hacer semejantes números.

Se levantó de la cama grande que debía dejar de compartir una vez que el moreno se fuera. Intuía que el rubio le había dejado la habitación destinada a ser suya al de ojos azules hasta que tuviese que partir de vuelta a Nueva York o a Kyoto.

Kyoto… suspiró largamente. Por más que quisiera saber por qué iban una vez al año a Kyoto nunca se lo decían... y lo que más coraje le daba es que se turnaban para cuidar de él y que no les siguiera… ¿Es que acaso había una persona a quien no debiera ver? ¿A quién no debiera conocer jamás?

¿Era muy difícil confiar en el atolondrado Shuichi, al menos, una vez? Al parecer sí…

Se levantó decidido a buscar otra muda de ropa. La que había llevado al baño estaba toda mojada, cortesía de su hermanito, claro.

Decidió un conjunto alegre. Sudadera blanca en el centro y de mangas y cuello naranjas, con una carita feliz en ella y una jardinera larga, que llegaba hasta los tobillos de color café claro. Sonrió cuando ésta alcanzó su cintura y se dispuso a abrochar los botones a los correspondientes ojales de metal que tenía ésta en la parte superior.

Se miró rápidamente en el espejo de la habitación de su hermano, arreglándose el flequillo que caía sin orden sobre su frente. Volvió con pesadez la vista a la puerta de la habitación, escuchando los gritos de su hermano mayor moreno hacia el rubio… seguro que Eiri ya lo había corrido de la casa.

Se dirigió al buró que antes le había pertenecido, donde aún quedaban algunas de sus cosas, y sacó de él un tubo de brillo labial, cortesía de su dulce y amable amigo de toda la vida, Hiroshi, y aplicó un poco de la sustancia transparente sobre su boca, sonrojándose al pasar de nuevo frente al espejo al darse cuenta de que parecían húmedos e incitantes… sólo para Eiri.

Tomó aire, acumulándolo en sus pulmones mientras sus hombros parecían subir un poco para luego soltar el aire de golpe. Bien, casi las ocho de la mañana y él debía llegar a casa de Hiro en treinta minutos, iguales que todos los sábados, para ensayar las canciones nuevas que habían compuesto en conjunto.

Si el rubio supiera que iba a eso y no a estudiar matemática como habían alegado ambos chicos seguramente se reiría y luego le regañaría por haberle mentido con algo así, por haberle ocultado lo que hacía cada semana, durante casi seis horas, en el departamento del joven pelirrojo de cabellos largos.

Quiso saber si Hiro pensaría que estaba guapo. Si decía que sí era muy probable que su hermano rubio sintiera más o menos parecido. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que ellos dos tenían gustos muy parecidos y hasta actuaban igual en algunas ocasiones… Su Eiri…

Tragó saliva, abriendo la puerta que había asegurado el otro y caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta la sala, encontrándose con la graciosa escena de un Tatsuha llorando sobre una laguna hecha por su propio llanto escandaloso… y al lado estaba él, dando una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mirando a quién sabe dónde.

Perdió su mirada en los dedos largos que tocaban con suavidad el cilindro de papel que aún estaba en su boca, recreándose con ciertas imágenes perturbadoras, sonrojándose sin darse cuenta, perdido en su fantasía.

El rubio dio otra calada, observando de reojo al crío a sus pies, desviando la mirada hasta detenerse en el cuerpo enfundado en una jardinera que le quedaba ajustada en la cintura, detallándola más de lo que se le notaba a simple vista. El pelirosado parecía tan absorto pensando en quién sabe qué cosas que tuvo el descaro de pasear sus ojos por todo el menudo cuerpo.

Recorrió con hambre esos hombros pequeños, esa cintura y estrecha cadera, las piernas suaves que se veían de la rodilla abajo, lamió sus labios. Había tocado ese cuerpo todas las veces que había tenido oportunidad desde que descubriera que Shuichi le atraía.

Se volteó, gruñó levemente a la excitación que volvía a formarse entre sus piernas y llamó al niño con un movimiento de mano.

Vas a llegar tarde, Baka

Ah… Kyyyyyyyaaaaa! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, Nii chan?

El niño salió corriendo de la casa. Ya desayunaría cuando llegara con Hiro, y eso si es que su amigo no prefería castrarlo por llegar tarde por… por todas las veces desde que se habían juntado un sábado por la mañana a cantar.


	5. 4 Lust

Capítulo 4: "Lust"

"_Caprichos incesantes…_

_Gemidos placenteros…_

_Miradas cargadas de deseo…_

_Oh, Dulce Lujuria…"_

El pelirrojo observó al jovencito de ojos violetas ya cansado… Shuichi parecía estar aún más distraído de lo que normalmente era.

Desde que había llegado con veinte minutos de retraso que no decía una palabra, sólo había entrado, se había sentado cómodamente en su cama y se había dedicado a comer los pocky's de fresa que tenía para el desayuno… algo le pasaba a Shuichi… pero por la salud mental de su amigo (y la suya también) era mejor dejar que se le pasase esa faceta autista que estaba presentando.

Miró el reloj… ya casi daban las 9… el tiempo había pasado rápido, definitivamente estar con Shuichi le afectaba… ya imaginaba que tendría que estar como el niño, con las asignaturas del día anotadas en la palma de la mano para no olvidarse los libros correspondientes. Y pensar que tenía un hermano tan ordenado y además de todo era escritor. ¿Por qué Eiri-San no le enseñaba algo al despistado niño?

Aunque dudaba que aprendiera algo, Shuichi al menos lo intentaría. Desde que conocía al pelirosa, éste siempre había hecho todo lo posible para contentar al rubio.

- Nee, Shuichi, así no rinde, ¿Sabes?- hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa acercándose al chico, hincándose frente a él- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a casa y descansas? No traes buena cara esta mañana.

- Jooo Hiiiirooo- gimió arrastrando las palabras- ¡Es culpa de Eiri! ¿A qué no sabes lo que ha hecho ayer?- el pelirrojo suspiró.

- No, Shuichi, no sé…

- ¡Me ha comprado una cama y muebles para mí solo! ¡Y ha redecorado esa fea habitación! ¡Y no me gusta!- lloriqueó.

- Siempre te ha gustado lo que hace o deja de hacer tu hermano, ¿Por qué ahora no?- un sonrojo brillante y fuerte se apoderó del rostro del más chico.

- No sé… sólo no me gusta estar solo. Dormir con Eiri era divertido hasta hace unos meses, pero de pronto empezó a decirme que ya debía ir acostumbrándome a dormir solo…- mordió sus labios con fuerza, enrojeciéndolos.

- Na, Shu, venga, deja de hacer eso. Seguro que es porque das patadas mientras duermes- Hiroshi trató de bromear, arrancando una risita de la boca del niño.

- ¿Tu crees?...- su voz quedó suspendida en el aire, viendo directamente los ojos del castaño…- Hiro-chan… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro que sí- le revolvió los cabellos, acentuando el sonrojo del pequeño.

- Hiro… Bésame…

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo Shuichi? Y encima con esa cara de sufrimiento, sonrojada, la boca abierta, ofreciéndose a su amigo para que le robara aquel primer beso que había estado conservando para una sola persona.

El niño se empinó hacia el otro rostro, cerrando sus ojos, no pudiendo aguantar la vergüenza frente a su propia petición…

- Es… por Eiri… Ne?- la voz del pelirrojo sonó ronca, antes de acercarse al rostro del niño.

Dio un suspiro al momento que terminaba de escribir el clímax de su novela, llevando seguidamente el cigarrillo de forma necesitada a su boca, dando una calada larga y relajante.

Sí.

El día era perfecto, salvo por su hermano loco jugando videojuegos en el nuevo cuarto de Shuichi, pero sin contar esos pequeños detalles, toda la mañana había transcurrido sin problemas, incluso a media tarde, cuando su pelirosa le había llamado para avisarle que almorzaría en casa de Hiroshi y no se preocupara… un momento… eso no había sido tan bueno… Su Shuichi siempre estaba quedándose en la casa de ese amiguito los fines de semana, los cuales debería pasar haciéndole compañía a él mientras escribía…

Y no es que la idea no tentara a Shuichi….

Pero… estar sentado junto a un rubio que no te dirige ni media palabra en dos horas no es algo que pudiera aguantar el hiperactivo niño.

Volvió la vista al documento en la computadora, guardando los cambios y haciendo al mismo tiempo una copia de seguridad, viviendo con un terremoto andante hay que irse con cuidado, antes de apagar la dichosa maquinita, considerando que ya era lo bastante tarde como para seguir.

Terminó el cigarro, estirándose felonamente lejos de las miradas de los dos mocosos. Pero de pronto, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida…

- Aniiikiiii!

La "dulce" voz de Tatsuha resonaba en todo el departamento…

- Eiri! Que te estoy llamando! Reclamó el chico, tocando la puerta suavemente, contrastando con el vozarrón que acababa de usar.

- Pasa, baka…- dejó salir en un suspiro, sintiendo la puerta abrirse- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿No puedes estarte calladito?

- ¡¡Es que Shu-chan no ha llegado!- un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo derecho del novelista.

- Fui hace… cuatro horas a decirte que no almorzaría con nosotros- bufó, visiblemente enojado, maldiciendo internamente a su cuerpo que comenzaba a perder la calma- lo que me hace suponer que estabas tan concentrado en el jueguito ese que ni escuchaste sobre tu "querido" hermanito.

- ¿Are? ¿Hace todo ese tiempo? Jejeje…- rió nerviosamente, sabía que no era buena idea hacer enfadar al rubio. Clavó sus ojos azules en el reloj a la espalda de su hermano mayor, fijándose en que ya casi daban las ocho de la tarde- ¿Irás a buscarlo? Por que como que se venga solo quizás que le pasa…

Y antes de que terminara de decirlo el rubio ya estaba en la puerta, con el móvil en mano, marcando al de Shuichi y calzándose los zapatos. Su voz se oía molesta mientras daba órdenes al pequeño, que al parecer se limitaba a responder sólo con monosílabos, lo que acrecentaba más la furia del mayor.

- Voy a buscar a Shuichi… y no quiero ni fiestas ni chicas en mi cama cuando vuelva- dijo, cerrando con llave la puerta desde afuera.

- ¡Shuu! ¡Es Eiri que viene por ti!- la voz de Hiro ocupó el departamento, haciendo callar a un Shuichi de apariencia delicada y entristecida que cantaba la última estrofa que habían compuesto en la tarde.

- Ya… dile que voy…- la voz aterciopelada sonó aún más triste que su propia apariencia, colocándose el polar de forma mecánica.

- …Shu…- el pelirrojo bajó la vista, aprovechando de mirar por entre las cortinas el semblante serio del rubio. Quizás el favor que Shuichi le había pedido…

- ¡Me voy, Hiro!- exclamó el pequeño, dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, saliendo por la puerta principal del departamento y bajando las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo para unirse en un abrazo único al joven que le esperaba pacientemente.

Hiroshi suspiró cansado. Dios sabe qué iría a hacer Shuichi con el enredo dentro de su cabeza y con el hermano de carácter difícil si hacía algo mal.

- Te has demorado…

Miró de reojo al rubio, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas… pero… ¡él no podía regresar a casa sin aclarar ciertas cosas! Y esas cosas necesitaban ser comprendidas rápido por su cerebro y cuerpo llenos de pensamientos y hormonas adolescentes. El pelirosa tembló violentamente al momento de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto junto a su hermano, apoyando seguidamente su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha y apoyarse contra el vidrio.

- Lo siento…- murmuró quedamente, sin querer que el mayor se digustara.

- Ya…

Eiri fijó su mirada en su pequeño, tan deseable con el polar naranjo abierto y dejando ver la jardinera mal abrochada que se había puesto en la mañana. Volvió a mirar el camino, mejor no pensar en aquellas deseables cosas que se moría por hacer realidad.

Por otro lado, Shuichi aún no se dignaba a mirar de frente al mayor… el sólo hecho de que esos ojos dorados le escudriñaran hacían que toda su piel se erizara y sus piernas parecieran jalea… odiaba el efecto que tenía sobre él, el dominio bajo el que caía a cada orden que le daba. Así que sin otra cosa que hacer más que responder con monosílabos cada pregunta que le hacía su hermano se dedicó a dejar vagar su vista por las luces y los colores de los autos que transitaban el otro lado del vidrio.

Y así transcurrió todo el camino, sin hablar mucho, lo que ciertamente sorprendió a Eiri, y oyendo la aburrida radio que acaba de sintonizar para bajar un poco la temperatura que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Entraron a la casa que se encontraba a oscuras, como si Tatsuha no estuviera en casa, y la verdad era que así era! Sobre la mesita del teléfono, junto a la puerta de entrada, hallaron una nota escrita a puño y letra del moreno.

"_Me voy de juerga con unos amigos, no me esperen hasta mañana, los llamaré si pasa algo, que tengas "buenas" noches Nii-sama, sueña conmigo Shuuuu o"_

Eiri bufó fastidiado al leer la nota, para Tatsuha era obvio lo que el mayor sentía por el pelirosado, porque al igual que él sabía que Shuichi no era su hermano de sangre, que había sido adoptado demasiado pequeño para que recordara. El niño tomo la nota después de que él la hubo soltado, arrugándola y tirándola al suelo en un arranque de rabia, toda su cara se encontraba de un rojo furioso… las cosas que le decía Tatsuha para molestarlo, el irrefrenable sentimiento que nacía dentro de él, ¡todo aquello le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza!

- ¿Shu?- sintió que lo llamaba el rubio.

- ¿Hai?- preguntó de forma baja, ronca, con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- grandioso… ahora Eiri le preguntaba por qué se enfurecía tan rápido con los comentarios para nada gracioso de su hermano mayor.

- Es que él… él… ¡Él siempre está molestándome!- exclamó, ya sin ningún tipo de frenos al otro, encarándolo y dándole una vista perfecta de su cara completamente sonrojada.

"_- ¿No sentirás algo más que hermandad por Eiri?- Hiro removió su cabello de forma juguetona…"_

- ¡Es totalmente injusto que siempre me moleste con esas cosas!

"_- No es que crea que sea muy normal, pero uno no elige de quién se enamora, verdad?- la manos de su amigo contra su barbilla le hizo alzar la vista…"_

- ¡A mí no me gustan los chicos!- terminó, con los ojos ya hinchados y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de ellos- Pero... con sus comentarios… él siempre… yo… - el niño se arrodilló en el suelo, apretando sus manos, formando puños contra su carita- … me hace dudar…

"_- No puedo hacerte ese favor, Shu- y su boca se cerró suave y cariñosamente en su frente…"_

El rubio se arrodilló junto a él, apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo de madera y llevando la mano tibia y blanca hasta los mechones rosados, acariciándolos, atrayendo de a poco el cuerpo del niño, recostándolo contra su rostro al momento que besaba repetidamente las mejillas húmedas debido al agua que había caído de sus ojos.

- Shu chan… calma… todo es normal… es normal tener las hormonas a tope… y es… normal sentirte confundido…- y pese a lo que decía…- ya verás que mañana te pondrás bien…- no quería que terminara, no quería dejar de sentir ese calorcito que emanaba del cuerpo del más chico, sólo quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y llenar su boca, mejillas y cuello de mordiscos, marcar su piel como propia y llenarle de su esencia hasta que cayeran rendidos por el sueño. Pero sabía que asustaría al niño si iba tan rápido…

- Pero… pero…- y mientras él convulsionaba sintió los labios suaves acercarse hasta su boca en un mimo amoroso, y de veras que se odió en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar ladear su rostro.

Hacia el lado de los labios de su hermano, regalándole el primer beso a labios cerrados de su vida.

Continuará…

Notas de ShuLovesYuki:

O No me mateeeeeeeen! Sé que demoré muuucho! Pero es menos que dos años y varios días (que es lo que llevo con mi fic de Gundam XD), ne?

Awn... no sé qué decir, agradecerles a todos los rvws que me han escrito n/n

Muchas gracias!


End file.
